Not Gonna Get Usandromedaxted
by kusanosakura
Summary: Ted's proposed, Andromeda's betrothed to Lucius but not yet officially engaged. Ted's finally seventeen and determined to show his beloved Annie that she deserves to be loved. He wants to elope. Andromeda knows in her heart they are meant to be together no matter what her family says.


Title: Not Gonna Get Us

Pairing: AndromedaxTed

Fandom: Harry Potter

Summary: Ted's proposed, Andromeda's betrothed to Lucius but not yet officially engaged. Ted's finally seventeen and determined to show his beloved Annie that she deserves to be loved. He wants to elope. Andromeda knows in her heart they are meant to be together no matter what her family says.

Notes: My first HP one-shot and it's not drarry? wow... by the way the title came from a song that I heard on a drarry video on youtube. I thought it fit Andromeda and Ted.

* * *

It was Ted's birthday today, he'd been insisting that they get married or Bonded before her Aunt and Lucius' father can finalize the engagement.

Andromeda honestly didn't care that he was a Muggleborn and she was a Pureblood. Nor did his being a Hufflepuff matter to her; she never asked to be the so-called Queen of Slytherin. She'd outranked even the Seventh Year girl's prefect the moment she was Sorted into Slytherin her first year due to the social hierarchy of her House.

Ted was the only person who has ever tried to know the 'real Andromeda'.

She was pacing the empty Astronomy Tower weighing her 'options'. She was looking at a future with no family; the very probable lose of her position as Head Girl, the loss of her inheritance, the shunning of her circle of society.

Yet she knew she would never be happy without Ted…

Lucius was a very intelligent person and knew what he wanted out of life. Although they'd served as perfects together and now as Head Boy and Head Girl quite well proving to be excellent partners, but he didn't appreciate her as a person.

Ted Tonks. She remembered him from the Sorting seven Septembers ago. He was excited, first wizard in his family and all that. He wanted to know everything about being a wizard. He spent hours in the library and from the first she'd been aware of him. They'd shared many classes together but he was abysmal at potions. Not like that idiot Pettigrew who hung around with her cousin Sirius' gang of Gryffindor ruffians but he was dreadful. It started their companionship; she wouldn't call it a relationship, not then anyway. In fourth year when the studious ones started studying ahead from their O.W.L.S. Ted had asked Slughorn for extra tutoring but Slughorn had pawned him off on the best brewer of their year, herself not that Lucius was bad, he just didn't have the feeling for it that she did.

Her mother and aunt berated her for her electives, Ancient Runes, Numerology and volunteering in the infirmary with Madam Pomfrey. Andromeda wanted to be a Healer. She was not to have a career; she was to be a wife and mother. Her job would be to supervise the house elves at Malfoy Manor, run the nursery, plan meals, parties, to be the perfect political wife for Lucius, who would in time take over for his father in the Wizengamot. He would be appointed to various committees and also take his place a member of the Hogwarts Board of Governors.

It was all so gothic, to be expected in this day and age to be a wife and mother and nothing else.

It was alright for her mother, but Aunt Walburga was one to talk. She was the authority in the Black family and they all knew it. She was four or five years Uncle Orion's senior after all. He did what she said, voted what she decreed, exclude those who offended her and so on. It was Aunt Walburga who decreed that she, Andromeda was to be betrothed to Lucius, her sister Bella to the Lestrange heir who was her age and therefore two years older then Bella. While Narcissa was to be betrothed to Sirius, Sirius was a bully through and through. He was just like his mother. While Regulus was like his father, quiet, nonconfrontational and preferred peace to setting forth his authority in his own house. Everyone knew Uncle Orion was Lord Black only in name. It was Aunt Walburga whose good opinion must be courted and she had the audacity to tell her that she must be content to manage a house and have a nursery?

Andromeda in her own way respected Lucius, although he was too much like her uncle and wasn't one to rock the boat. Merlin forbid he actually fell in love! He'd probably be Bonded to her, albeit reluctantly of course and perhaps keep his lover on the side. He'd have his children or at least his heir with her, his wife but his love would be reserved for someone else. Unless of course she couldn't have children, then he'd see if his extramarital love could. If they conceived then obviously the fault was on her side. Thus he had to have an heir and Malfoys like Blacks did not divorce so the only way for an heir would be brought it the bosom of the family was for Lucius' lover to carry the child. At birth she would be expected to not only accept the child and raise it as her own but to blood adopt it and make it hers. The uncertainty of that sort of marriage wasn't for her…

She wanted like most young women she suspected, except for Bellatrix and Narcissa, to be loved and cherished. She wanted a Bondmate who was a partner in all things as well as a lover. Someone who would love her no matter what…

She had some talent at art, painting and what not.

Out of school, she and her sisters were taught genteel things. Andromeda often thought her Aunt Walburga was so old-fashioned that if education at least to one's O.W.L.S. wasn't mandatory for young women that she and her sisters would never have set foot in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. They would have been taught genteel arts like flower arranging, embroidery, knitting, painting, and an instrument, as well as how to manage a house instead of as well as magic like potions and charms .

Andromeda was old enough to have some memory of Cissy as a baby, she was four years old at least when she was born and had adored her. Bella was different; hard, cold and her viciousness that clearly bordered on the sadistic. One just had to look how she treated poor Severus Snape, who was in the same year as Cissy and Sirius. Bella was always marshalling the younger Slytherins to make the poor boy's life miserable. As if being the son of a bloodtraitor and a Muggle was his fault. He was sorted into Slytherin for a reason, and he was wildly talented. His brewing in his Second Year was more skilled then her own was two years ago. Had he been around when Ted needed a tutor, Slughorn that arrogant worm might have assigned Snape to tutor Ted rather then herself. Why? Because a no account Muggleborn Hufflepuff had dared asked for tutoring. After all, everyone that blood was everything. A Muggleborn would never amount to as much as a Pureblood, their background was against them.

It was all insane! She paused, resting her forehead against the cool stone. Why did it have to be so hard? Why did it have to be such a crime to what to make her own choices? To choose her own path like so many of her school mates could? She almost wished that she were a Muggleborn like Ted or even that Lily Evans the professors were always whispering about who would 'go far' despite her dirty blood.

She would grow up to be someone like her mother, suffocated and unhappy if she let them force her to bond to Lucius.

She had no choice…

They'd have to go away…far away…so far away that they couldn't be stopped. At least not in time…

A Muggle ceremony wouldn't stop her family from dictating her future. They'd conclude he used nefarious means, never supposing she'd want to do such a thing on her own.

No, the only option…for she'd already talked herself into this, was to go to Scamander, Tasmania. Scamander was oddly enough the 'capital' for the Wizarding Community of Australia. They congregated there when migrating hoping to avoid Muggles for as long as possible. However when it was founded the Wizarding Settlers failed to erect any ant-Muggle measures so what began as a Wizarding only settlement became a mixed community like Godric's Hollow or Ottery St. Catchpole. While being host to a large amount of Muggle businesses and inhabitants, it was also home to a Wizarding Post office, their Ministry, and a supposedly little known bonding registry office where one could get bonded with little fuss if one was of age. Not like here where you had to file and wait for authorization- contracts, before being bonded.

Her family wouldn't expect her to go so far, Aunt Walburga would never guess she'd even have an inkling of Scamander, Tasmania much less it's bonding office. Once she and Ted entered into a legally binding and completely unbreakable Bonding before the official Betrothal to Lucius was signed and she was legally engaged to him, her Bonding to Ted would be legal.

The worst thing to a Slytherin was a Bloodtraitor but to have one in their own House would be the greatest of insults. Her entire House would turn on her and that would make her equal to Snape who was the son of a Bloodtraitor and Muggle. She might still be the highest-ranking girl in their House but she would loose all their respect.

Her mind was made up…

Nothing would make her change her mind…even though Lucius wouldn't agree with her choice he would have to understand. He never wanted to be bonded to her anymore then she him.

Ted had courted her; he'd got a part time job with Professor Sprout's permission and used the money to buy her books on Healing magic, art and even paints and canvas. He cared about her, asked her what she wanted, he had little but love to offer her but it was all he had. That meant more to her then anything…

They were going to run.

And they wouldn't be able to stop them!

* * *

What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


End file.
